


To Have and to Hold

by DumbassWitch



Series: Avengers One-shot Series [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :D, F/M, I don't know, Stony Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassWitch/pseuds/DumbassWitch
Summary: The music changed and the back doors opened once more. Phil walked in, Toni on his arm.





	To Have and to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Elijah Stark is a character I made up. He is Toni's older brother who joined the army and was shot and killed when Toni was at MIT.
> 
> My thoughts about Civil War, Infinity War, and Endgame:  
> I recognise the council has made a decision, but seeing as it's a stupid ass decision, I have elected to ignore it.

 

The music started and those in their seats shifted so they could see the back of the room. Payton walked through the door in the back, wearing a crimson dress that fell to her knees and navy heels and holding dark blue flowers. Her hair brown was in a shockingly elaborate braid. She gracefully walked to the altar where Steve, Bucky, Sam, Harley, and Bruce were waiting, Steve in a navy blue suit and the others in black ones. When she got to the altar, she stood to the side, opposite Harley.

Next came Natasha, who was wearing a bright red dress and black heels, her hair curled. She practically danced to the altar, standing next to Payton.

Then Pepper entered, wearing a dress that was somewhere between bright red and hot pink she wore dark red heels and her hair was up in a bun. She took her place on the altar, on the opposite side of Payton as Natasha.

The music changed and the back doors opened once more. Phil walked in, Toni on his arm. She wore a beautiful white dress that dragged on the ground. Around her waist there was a red ribbon, which tied in the back, and bleeding up and down away from the ribbon were red embroidered flowers, which wrapped around and across the sweetheart neckline. Her dark hair was up in a braided bun and she held red and blue roses.

Phil walked her up to Steve, who took her hand, and he smiled at the couple before he sat down in the second row.

The first row of seats was completely empty of people. On the chairs were framed pictures. There was a picture of each of the Howling Commandos, of Peggy Carter, of Sarah Rogers, of Howard and Maria Stark, and of Elijah Stark.

Steve and Toni faced each other on the altar and Bruce began speaking.

“Friends, family, ladies, gentlemen, agents, doctors, lawyers, and Fury,” he paused as people laughed. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Steven Grant Rogers and Antonia Elizabeth Stark.”

(skipping some parts bc I can’t remember what is supposed to be said here… sorry ‘bout that)

“Now, Steve, repeat after me. With this ring,” Bruce started as Steve slipped the ring onto Toni’s finger.

“With this ring,”

“I take you,”

“I take you,”

“To be my wife,”

“To be my wife,”

“To have and to hold,”

“To have and to hold,”

“Through sickness and in health,”

“Through sickness and in health,”

“Amen.”

“Amen.”

“Now Toni,” Bruce handed her the other ring, and she slipped it into it’s place on Steve’s hand. “Repeat after me. With this ring,”

“With this ring,”

“I take you,”

“I take you,”

“To be my husband,”

“To be my husband,”

“To have and to hold,”

“To have and to hold,”

“Through sickness and in health,”

“Through sickness and in health,”

“Amen.”

“Amen.”

“You may now kiss the bride.” Bruce finished, and Steve pulled Toni in for a kiss as all their friends and family cheered. As they broke apart, Bruce stated, “May I now present, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers!”

The newlywed couple grabbed each other’s hands and started back up the aisle, Bucky offering his arm to Pepper. They followed behind Toni and Steve, with Payton and Harley close behind them, and, finally, Natasha and Sam.

Outside, Toni turned to Steve.

“Ti amo.”

“Quérote.” He said back.

***

The reception was amazing. Bucky’s best man speech made Steve cry, Harley’s speech made everyone laugh, Payton’s speech made Toni cry, and Pepper and Rhodey’s speech (they did one together) made everyone laugh at a pouting Toni _Rogers_.

Steve fed Toni cake and Toni smashed cake in Steve’s face. They danced together (Steve stepping on her toes a bit) and they laughed and cried and kissed. Toni danced with Bucky and Steve danced with Pepper, and at the end of the night, Steve and Toni got on a plane headed to Ireland for a week before they would head to Italy for the remaining of their honeymoon.

Before they left, though, Toni threw her bouquet, which landed right in the arms of a surprised Clara Barton, who looked even more surprised when Bucky dropped down to one knee.

And as they drove away, Wanda dropped flower petals on top of their car, until Pietro kissed her and she became too distracted.

“I love you.” Toni said to her husband.

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.” They smiled at each other and Steve pulled her in for a kiss. They pulled away, smiling softly, and boarded their plane.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Constructive criticism is welcome, encouraged, and appreciated.


End file.
